


Hi, have we met yet?

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Martha expects after a complicated UNIT operation where the doctor showed up is to meet someone - or rather two someones - on her porch in the dead of night after she finally makes it home.





	Hi, have we met yet?

It felt like forever since she had slept. When she had awoke that morning Martha Jones was not prepared for the day (and a bit) ahead.

  1. She missed her alarm and subsequently also breakfast only managing to grab a cereal bat on her way out of the house.
  2. She was in a rush because UNIT called her in due to a strong of simultaneous deaths related to ATMOS.
  3. She had to get hold of the Doctor and get him to the right date.
  4. She had to talk about the guns in UNIT to the Doctor.
  5. She had to examine Sontaran workers.
  6. She was cloned.
  7. There was a human - Sontaran fight.
  8. The Earth was almost choked to death.
  9. She talked to her (dying) clone.
  10. The Doctor set fire to the atmosphere.
  11. The Doctor almost killed himself.
  12. The TARDIS took off taking her on an impromptu trip offworld.
  13. She had to explain the hand in a jar to Donna.
  14. The Doctor got a daughter.
  15. She got separated from the others.
  16. She went across the surface of an alien planet where there were big radiation spikes intermittently.
  17. She almost drowned in an alien mud pond.
  18. Peck died in the mud pond to save her.
  19. They made a barren planet habitable.
  20. The Doctor lost Jenny after so little time.

She was not prepared for the day as it had happened. And then almost in the dead of night someone is pounding at her and Tom's door. She cautiously makes her way downstairs and opens the door slightly only to be greeted with an American accent saying "Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. I've got someone to see you. Open up!"

"Jack! What are you doing it's two thirty in the morning. What is so important? Also come in it's freezing!" Two figures enter the house and Martha shuts the door. Martha guides Captain Jack Harkness and the other person to the lounge and switched on the light shocked at the second figure.

"Hi Martha. I woke up." The second person says.

"Jenny!" Martha hugs the previously dead Timelady, "Don't ever do that again, you hear me!"

After a long hug Martha asks "Should I contact the Doctor? How are you still alive because you don't look different? How do you know Jack? How did you get here from the sixty-first century?"

"Don't contact dad yet. First fifteen hours of a regeneration cycle so I didn't change bodies. Jack has looked after me since he found me near the TARDIS when I was fifteen days old. I got here by accidentally-ing myself into the year two hundred-one hundred and came back with Jack and we both landed in mid-May eighteen-sixty nine." Jenny answered.

"You're telling me more later but for now I need sleep, how can I contact you later?"

"Currently I'm staying at the Torchwood Hub but Jack'll always have a way of contacting me. See you soon."

"See you soon Jenny, It was good to see you to Jack. I'll book some time off, come to Cardiff next week." Jenny and Jack leave to head back to Cardiff before the rest of Torchwood three realise Jack's gone. Martha goes to sleep exhausted and very shocked.


End file.
